utsafandomcom-20200214-history
May 2003 Commencement
The May 2003 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Spring 2003 semester. It featured three back-to-back ceremonies in the Convocation Center on Saturday, May 10 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. Each ceremony was followed by a reception in the East Wing of the University Center. Ken Mercer, the speaker at the first ceremony was not only a UTSA alumnus (1980) but was later Alumnus of the Year in 2005. Yvonne Katz, the speaker at the third ceremony was actually in UTSA's first graduating class (1974) and was UTSA's first Alumni Association president. Schedule First ceremony: COLFA, COPP, and SOA Second ceremony: COB and COE Third ceremony: COEHD and COS Marshals University Marshals *Stephen C. Brown *Amir Karimi *Dianne Rahm School of Architecture *Jose Jimenez, School of Architecture *Andrew Perez, School of Architecture *Jon H. Thompson, School of Architecture College of Business *Rodolpho Sandoval, Department of Management *Ted D. Skekel, Department of Accounting *Dale B. Truett, Department of Economics *Gregory B. White, Department of Information Systems College of Education and Human Development *Georgia L. Johnston, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Josephine Mendez-Negrete, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Howard L. Smith, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *John F. Burgin, Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering *James W. Frazer, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Enos C. Inniss, Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering *A.C. Rogers, Department of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Thad Q. Bartlett, Department of Anthropology *Deborah A. Manning, Department of Communication *Kellen K. McIntyre, Department of Art and Art History *Frank Pino, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures College of Public Policy *Jeffrey M. Cancino, Department of Criminal Justice *Christopher G. Reddick, Department of Public Administration College of Sciences *Candace M. Coyle, Department of Chemistry *Jose N. Iovino, Department of Applied Mathematics *Martha J. Lundell, Department of Biology *Betty S. Travis, Department of Science and Math Education Faculty Stage Party Representatives School of Architecture *Mark A. Blizzard, Assistant Professor of Architecture College of Business *Su Zhou, Associate Professor of Economics College of Education and Human Development *Ellen Riojas Clark, Associate Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *Jahan G. Eftekhar, Associate Professor of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Linda Poetschke, Associate Professor of Music College of Public Policy *Roger Enriquez, Assistant Professor of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *J. Aaron Cassill, Associate Professor of Biology *Anthony T. Chronopoulos, Associate Professor of Computer Science *Joe L. Martinez Jr., Professor of Biology Honors College *J. Aaron Cassill, Associate Professor of Biology *Glenn B. Dietrich, Associate Professor of Information Systems *Ann R. Eisenberg, Associate Professor of Psychology UTSA Brass Ensemble The UTSA Brass Ensemble was conducted by Robert J. Rustowicz. *Amanda Balarin, Trumpet *Edward Delgado, Trumpet *Scott Heskew, Trumpet *Robert Perez, Trumpet *Edwardo Rios, Trumpet *Shelley Ascolese, Horn *Kelsey Lien, Horn *Joe Lunstrum, Horn *Oscar Perez, Horn *Brandon Davison, Trombone *Dennis Jasso, Trombone *Michael Moore, Trombone *George Saenz, Bass Trombone *Frank Ogo, Bass Trombone *John Heidgerken, Euphonium *Michael Woods, Tuba *Luis Ramos, String Bass *Janet Saenz, Percussion References Category:Commencement Category:2002-2003 at UTSA